No Need for Flowers
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: [InuKag][Valentine's Day Special] Kagome is acting strange, Sango and Miroku are slightly confused, Shippou's pretty skeptical, and Inuyasha can't help but feel a little down.


**AN: **Just to get in the Valentine's Day spirit! Hope you all enjoy and have a nice Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**No Need for Flowers**

A Valentine's Day Special

**XXX**

Inuyasha had noticed how suddenly Kagome's moods could change. It was quite frightening to be honest…Perhaps more so than the thought—no reality—of Naraku completing the jewel. On days like these, he had always tried to be a good little puppy.

Which was just what he was attempting to do now.

However, Kagome was suddenly in a very cheerful mood. Her eyes would literally sparkle and gleam while caught in her own musings. Not only that, but she would randomly blush for no reason at all. Whatever it was, he concluded, it had to be something interesting. Plus, she was being kinder. Not that she wasn't kind, it's just that today she had decided to take an extra step.

Well, either way, he wasn't going to get worked up over her hormonal priorities. That he made sure of.

But fate enjoyed being cruel to him.

Oh so cruel.

**XXX**

"Inuyasha, do you think, possibly…Well…Can I go home for today! There hasn't been any jewel shard sightings, and we're just sitting here!" She clasped her hands together tightly, praying he would comply.

And just because was freaked out by her actions earlier this morning, he decided to settle for a snort and let her go off to her business. But something kept pulling at him, as an owner would tug at a leash. He had sword not to get himself involved into her own business, but she was just acting way too suspicious.

Kagome gave out a cheer while Sango and Miroku sat on the sidelines, slightly confused. Sango leaned over to Miroku, only to whisper, "What in the world is wrong with him today?" Miroku could only shrug in confusion as he watched Kagome sprint towards the well.

Shippou suddenly turned his gaze towards Inuyasha, a skeptic look crossing his features.

"You know, Inuyasha, you're really weird. What's gotten into you? You haven't been acting all stupi—"

Inuyasha dusted off his hands while looking in the direction of the well.

There's no way I'm passing this up… XXX 

Inuyasha hopped out of the well, letting the familiar musty smell greet him. As he pushed open the gate, he sniffed the air, looking for Kagome's scent that was barely noticeable in a world filled with smoke and other people so close to each other.

_Well_, he thought, _here goes nothing_.

**XXX**

Yuka had been walking down the street sucking on a heart-shaped lollipop, not really paying attention to the scenery and people around her. A slight smile crept up to her face as she recalled this one guy, Takei or whatever, giving her a valentine. She hardly knew him, but he must've known her…With a shrug, she waved her thoughts aside, finally paying attention to the road in front of her.

All of a sudden she noticed a funny looking man in puffy red clothes running towards her. Maybe it was the sun's glare, but she could've sword he had silver hair and dog ears.

Just who dresses like that in this day and age! XXX 

Inuyasha had been roaming around the streets near Kagome's shrine, trying to keep track of her scent. It was floating around, lingering in a few spots. For the past thirty minutes, he had been wandering around, looking for her.

He had even gone so far as to question a few people, asking if they of a Kagome. But that only resulted in funny looks which quickly turned to fear. Of course, this puzzled him, seeing as he had only asked a simple question. Were all people like this in her era?

And quite frankly, he didn't understand exactly why people were so fascinated with his ears. He had asked a woman where Kagome was and noticed her staring at his ears. Eventually, she came out of her trance and went so far as to ask if they were real. When they twitched, she ran off with a terrified look on her face. Inuyasha just stood there scratching his ear, until deciding to ask someone else.

It wasn't until he saw a girl walking down the street in an outfit that looked exactly like Kagome's.

**XXX**

It wasn't until he got closer that she finally realized he had amber eyes…And real dog ears. This was enough to send her running and screaming, but she stood still, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Very faintly she heard him screaming at her.

"Oi! Oi! OI! You, Wench! Aren't you listening to me?"

Yuka quickly snapped out of it, a little insulted by his rude introduction.

Rude much…She thought while glowering at him. Apparently he was obnoxious enough to not care. "You have Kagome's scent all over you! Tell me where she is!" Kagome's…Scent? That just doesn't sound right… 

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are! And just how do you know Kagome? Are you that…Stupid, rude, mean boyfriend of hers!" Yuka accused, jabbing a finger in his chest, much like Kagome would do when angry.

A startled look crossed his face as an ear twitched. Just what _was_ she telling her friends!

"Just tell me, were you with her?"

"Well…" Yuka eyed him cautiously, "Yes. I'm her friend…Yuka."

"That's great and all. But I need to find her!"

"Woah! Woah…Wait." Yuka spoke while holding up a hand. This was moving all too fast for her. She didn't even know who this guy was, and here he was, interrogating her like an officer would a criminal.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, knowing his "quest" was becoming more and more delayed.

"If you're looking for Kagome, she's at home…Sick. She wouldn't be running around outside. And what do you mean by "scent"?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "_Scent_! The way she smells! I have a nose. And you do too! But then again, you're human…You wouldn't be able to sniff anything out with a nose like that."

Yuka screwed her face up into a look of confusion. He was getting scarier and scarier by the minute. Was he implying that he wasn't exactly human?

"You aren't human?"

Inuyasha snorted while giving out a 'feh!' People in this era were sure stupid.

"I'm a hanyou! Now anyways, Kagome isn't sick. She was just healthy when I last saw her."

Yuka's face dropped. Perhaps they were talking about the wrong Kagome…But then again, they were near Kagome's shrine…And she didn't exactly know that many Kagomes. So maybe they just weren't on the exact same page.

"Help me find her!" He demanded, sending her out of her musings. She glared at him, hands on hips. He certainly wasn't the gentleman. Then again, he was proving to be a lot of things she never would've guessed. It was only typical that he wouldn't act like a human considering he was a "hanyou". Whatever that meant.

"Fine. I'll help you find her."

**XXX**

If Yuka wasn't so angry about his previous behavior, she would've been laughing loudly at his strange habits. Every so often, he'd tilt his head in the air, his nose twitching. Yuka could've sworn he was part dog.

Well, she wasn't far off.

As they strolled around shops, she could feel people giving them weird looks, wondering just what the heck was on Inuyasha's head, stunned and scared to find out that they were real ears. Although Yuka had to admit, they were kind of cute…In that strange, scary kind of way.

Yuka calmly strolled behind him, gazing into shop windows decorated with red and pink hearts. It was then that she noticed a girl who looked strangely like Kagome inside the shop, looking at a stuffed teddy bear holding a red heart. Yuka quickly extended her arm and grabbed part of Inuyasha's sleeve, jerking him backwards.

"Oi! What the heck was that for!"

"Look!" She jabbed a finger at the window, pointing at Kagome.

Inuyasha's golden eyes quickly widened, seeing he had finally found her…In a really weird place.

"What's Vayleentime's Day?" He questioned curiously like a three-year-old would. Yuka laughed slightly before correcting him.

"It's a great holiday! It's the day where you give people you care about small gifts, flowers, or candy. It's really fun!" Yuka exclaimed, remembering the card she had received.

"Oh…"

"Let's go in, and see what she's up to! But you have to stay quiet and stay hidden!" She warned before opening the door and pulling themselves in. Before Inuyasha could protest, they darted behind a shelf. Yuka was slightly peeking atop the shelf, trying to see what Kagome was looking at.

Maybe it's for Hojo! And they're finally getting together! That would be so cute… 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Inuyasha's head fully over the shelf, looking like a yellow rose in a field of red roses. Rolling her eyes, she pulled him down by the ear.

"I told you: Stay hidden!"

He growled but did nothing more. A curious look replaced his angry one when he saw Kagome picking up a white fluffy dog with a bright red heart in its mouth. It looked like something Kagome would definitely want. But who was she getting it for? He was hoping it wasn't that stupid Hobo guy. But he couldn't understand why he even cared who she gave the stupid toy to.

"I've got to go!" Inuyasha quickly sputtered, seeing that Kagome was already walking out of the shop while he was too busy lost in his thoughts. Yuka made a move to run after him, but decided not to, seeing as he was already out the door, sprinting after Kagome. Maybe they needed some…Quiet time?

XXX

Kagome faintly heard some whooshing noise behind her as she walked home. It kind of disturbed her, but she figured it was just the wind brushing past her as she walked quickly. It was still cold after all. Though her paranoia forced her to turn around once. She could've sworn she saw a glimpse of familiar red darting behind a mailbox.

"Must be the imagination…" She muttered to herself.

**XXX**

As Kagome walked up the steps to the shrine, Inuyasha quickly and quietly opened the well house gates, hoping that he'd make it back to his time before she noticed him. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt. It's not like he cared whether or not she had someone else in her life…Unless it was Kouga. But that was different!

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou noticed that he was a foul mood when he came back. Miroku had suggested that they don't bother him while looking particularly at Shippou.

The sun was just beginning to set as Inuyasha sat in his tree, staring straight ahead. He didn't bother to come down for dinner when Shippou pestered him.

_Yep…It had to be Kagome_, Shippou thought wryly while walking back to Kaede's hut. He shook his head sadly. It'd be the day when Inuyasha ever grew up.

**XXX**

The sun was just barely over the horizon when Inuyasha heard the snapping of twigs near his tree. His ear only twitched in recognition, knowing it was Kagome down there. When she directly beneath him, he looked down at her, a smile plastered on her face. Her hands were folded behind her back, so he couldn't see what was concealed behind them no matter how hard he tried to peer around her.

"Inuyasha! Come down here!" She called out cheerfully. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, thinking there was nothing to be cheerful about, but he did obey her request.

"I have something for you," she grinned. He raised a brow slightly but said nothing.

Kagome faltered for a moment, but continued smiling. In one quick motion, she whipped her hands out from behind her back, holding that same stuffed dog.

A look of confusion swept across Inuyasha's face when he saw the same dog she had been holding earlier in the store. But of course, he didn't mention that to her. Her mood would quickly deflate within in a matter of seconds…Something he wasn't willing to try out.

Slowly, he reached out his hands to take the toy from her, inspecting it. The fur was soft to the touch, but obviously fake. It had sparkling blue eyes with a coal-black nose. Stitched to its mouth was a bright, velvet, red heart with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day!' embroidered on it.

"It's a stuffed dog for Valentine's Day!"

"Vayleentime's Day?" He mentally smacked himself for not getting it right after being told how to pronounce it earlier by that friend of hers.

"Valentine's Day!" She giggled, "I thought you might like it…Seeing as it's white and a dog. I just had to get it for you."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, inspecting the toy before looking up at her sapphire eyes. Even though he knew the answer, he had to ask it again…Just to make sure he was right.

"What's the meaning of this day?"

"It's a day of love! You give gifts to people you care about!"

He grinned. So Kagome did care about him. Not that he ever doubted it but…Just to be sure.

**XXX**

Early the next morning, Kagome rose out of her bed back in her own time. She yawned as she walked over to the door, ready to brush her teeth and do daily things. Before walking out the door, she noticed a piece of parchment on her desk. Her curiosity sparked, she picked it up and almost laughed.

With crooked, almost unreadable letters, were the words:

Happy Vaylintime's Day

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
